Don't mess with magic Or Attack of the chibi's
by Chichi8
Summary: Three teenagers mess with magic and something terrible happens. Acommpanys my other fic, The new start but you can read it alone.


Don't mess with the freaky Magic!  
  
Hey everyone this is my second Yugioh fic. It is in a way connected to my other story, 'A new start'. But you can read this by itself and still understand it. It is rated PG13 for now.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kay I really don't think you should be messing with magic." Elyssa warned.  
  
Kristina Hamilton, otherwise known, as Kay, and Elyssa Meitz were best friends. They were transported to the Yugioh world with their other good friend Mitchell Davison. Kay had very dark brown hair that reached her shoulder blades. Gray green eyes. She was 5'5 and naturally tanned. Her father was very rich. Back home she had a huge manor and everything she could ever want. Elyssa had brown hair that went to her chin and brown eyes. She was a good duelist. She rivaled even Yami's talents. She was 5'5 too.  
  
"Magic? What's going on?"  
  
Mitch had just popped his head in. His brown hair was spiked and his brown eyes held curiosity. He had an athletic build and was about 6 feet. He was also a great duelist. He and Elyssa went on for hours dueling always coming out in a tie.  
  
"Oh Kay went to this weird shop and this old lady gave her this book filled with spells and now she's trying to do them." Elyssa informed them.  
  
"Um ok, but if you want to do it peace and quiet you better hurry Yugi is coming over with the whole gang." Mitch warned them.  
  
"Ok so the spell is called your youth. I think the page is kind of dusty. It says the more people the better. We all have to make a concoction of cinnamon, sage, fresh petals of a fresh red flower, leaves of peppermint, and a small amount of spring water. Where are we going to find all of this stuff?" Kay said looking up.  
  
"Well let's look."  
  
They searched through the house looking for ingredients. They went to the kitchen and got the cinnamon and sage. Going into the living room they aw a bowl filled with leaf shaped candies. They all grabbed one.  
  
"Um peppermint. This is great." Mitch said with his mouth filled.  
  
"That's it we can use these for the spell! They said peppermint leaves." Elyssa exclaimed.  
  
"Um that might not be such a great idea." Kay said slowly.  
  
"Come on what's he worse that can happen? Look here's the red flower petals." Mitch pointed to a corner of the room that had a vase of red flowers. They were so old that they took on an almost rubber like texture.  
  
"Um it did say fresh flowers . but we are using candies already so this can't hurt." Kay ripped off some of the petals and headed for the kitchen once more.  
  
"Get some bottled water out of the fridge." Elyssa told Mitch.  
  
He opened the fridge and looked for the water. There was none. But there was a bottle labeled dirty dishwater. Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed it.  
  
"Let's go." Kay said through a mouthful of an apple that she grabbed out of the fruit bowl.  
  
They all went back upstairs. And gathered around the book.  
  
"It says to mash the ingredients into a bowl and make a thick paste. Oh wait it says that we need to have apple paste in it also."  
  
Spitting a mouthful of A.B.C (already been chewed) apple into the bowl in front of them Kay grabbed a big wooden spoon that just happened to be there and started to mash everything together. It smelled pretty good, like cinnamon, apples and peppermint. It took on a nasty color though. After pouring in a small amount of the water she stirred it and pronounced it done.  
  
"Ok now it says that we need to smear it on our foreheads in pentagrams and two streaks across our cheeks. The participants should paint each others faces." Kay read.  
  
After they had painted each other's faces with the nasty looking goop, Kay read on.  
  
"Stand in a circle, with arms slightly raised and heads looking towards the heavens. Have the bowl of remaining ingredients in the center of the circle. On the last verse close your eyes and concentrate on the energy around you. And read the spell. Say every word correctly or pay the price. Now concentrate and say the following words twice:  
  
'Core go round Power be bound Interrupt natures course Bring back the days When we felt young and free Make us feel young and free So mote it be'  
  
"Hm that's not to hard. Ok let's all chant this and say it correctly." Elyssa said. They began to chant the words. The marks on their faces began to grown warm. The air grew heavy and the lightest breeze blew through the room.  
  
'That's strange I don't remember a window being open.' Mitch thought.  
  
'My forehead is getting hot.' Elyssa thought.  
  
'This is freaky.' Kay thought.  
  
On the last verse everyone was slightly uncomfortable. They were about to finish when the door burst open.  
  
"Hey guys what's going on... ah!" Joey yelled as he tripped, behind him Seto, Yami, Serenity, Mai and Tea looked on.  
Joey fell over and knocked the bowl facedown. While Elyssa and Mitch  
said mote it be, Kay yelled "Joey!"  
  
A beam of light shot from each of the pentagrams towards the bowl. But  
it was upside down, and bounced back the beams to the pentagrams. The  
force knocked Kay, Mitch and Elyssa down and surrounded then with the  
light  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Yami yelled.  
  
The light around the three disappeared. But something quiet unexpected appeared in it's place, three young children that were sleeping.  
  
"Um is there something that we missed?" Tea asked.  
  
" Oh no!" Kay yelled.  
  
"This is terrible!" Mitch moaned.  
  
"What? Who are they?" Tea asked.  
  
"They are us." Elyssa said.  
  
The three kids where lying on a couch. The rest of the group was discussing what they were going to do.  
  
"So you where messing around with magic and now you have three younger versions of yourself." Seto recited.  
  
"Yes. You have no idea how bad this is. I hope they don't wake up before we can find away to get rid of them." Kay said.  
  
"Yeah I totally agree with you." Mitch agreed.  
  
"Same here." Elyssa chipped in.  
  
"I don't see why you guys were cute as children." Serenity cooed.  
  
She was right, they were. They were each about five. Mini Mitch was the smallest. His hair stuck up in all different directions. He was wearing a little red jersey that was torn and dirty and black pants. He wore light up running shoes. Little Lyssa had her hair down her back. Her bangs were long so they feel over her eyes. She wore all black. Black shirt and pants. Even her socks were black. Kiddy Kay was wearing dark purple capris and a pink frilly shirt. She wore a purple tie up sweater that the back went to her ankles with angel wings on the back. (A.N think Rinoa off of Final fantasy eight but purple. Look it up if you are still confused) One of her sock and shoe where purple but the other sock and shoe was pink. Her hair was up in pigtails on the top of her head. But instead of the hair hanging down it was piled into buns that were slightly puffy.  
  
"Haha look at that, Kay has her meatball hair do and Mitch looks like he stuck his finger in a socket." Elyssa laughed loudly, a little too loudly.  
  
The three children stirred. Then all at once they sat up and opened their eyes. Looking scared for a second they suddenly wailed. "I want candy!" 


End file.
